Forget Me Not
by SonicStories101
Summary: Sonic loses the love of his life and this is him learning to grow and deal with the pain.


**Another one-shot is what I have here. YES it is a oneshot unless you, the reviewer(s) says I absolutely must do more (which I highly doubt). I have been listening to some rather sad songs lately and now we have a story. This is all in Sonic's Point of View (POV) unless I specifically say otherwise [which I don't]. As for when I use her and she, make that whoever you want, (that's a girl granted).**

**Warning: Some minor swearing by mostly Knuckles.**

**I don't own anything except perhaps the plot. Sonic and others belong to SEGA/SONIC TEAM. **I also make a reference to Robert Frost's Nothing Gold Can Stay which I just need to state belongs to him and only him.****

Sadness, it was a common emotion for me these days. All of my friends would agree. I never smiled anymore, never laughed, never had anything to do with happiness. Not since _she_ died.

She had been my light, my preciousness and my joy. Without her beside me, everything seemed bleak and cold. Even when I wanted to be happy, I couldn't do it because when her lifeless body was buried away, she took all of it with her. My life had never been so empty.

I knew that all of this guilt and sadness was eating me away but I could care less. My health was in decline but it didn't matter to me anymore.

Looking at my reflection in the cracked mirror, I observed myself. What damage had been done... My green eyes were now dull and broken, my broad smile now a cold scowl. Looking closer, I noticed my bones were quite noticeable; my ribs and collarbone standing out the most. I had deep bags under my eyes, and my quills drooped behind my head pitifully. My once proud blue fur was now limp and dirty. None of this phased me however, it was normal to me now.

Leaving the room, I headed for the living room where I sat quietly on the couch. I turned on the TV but had no intention of watching anything; it was just an old habit of mine. Looking around the darkened area, I noticed just how depressing it was without her laughter and light in the room.

Sighing angrily, I stormed out of the house; not daring to turn back when I did so. It was cloudy outside so I knew it was bound to rain at some point but I could care less. I at least felt at ease when it rained, it's hard to live in the same house that your love died in.

I had no idea where I was going but being out of the house felt great. A weight was always lifted from me when I left the place. It was so hard being there but I could never move in fear of forgetting her.

My heart sunk as more memories flashed before me of _her_... Maybe she was haunting me. I almost laughed at the thought, her haunting me! How absurd. Then I realized a part of me wanted her to haunt me. It would mean that I could see her again; hear her laugh, stare into her beautiful eyes.

I stopped as I thought I felt rain. Holding out my hand, I stared at the sky as I tried to feel a raindrop. No, it wasn't rain; I realized as I touched my face. I was crying again.

Sinking to my knees, I held my head. The memories came again, more powerful this time and longer too. A sob escaped my lips, would this turn out being another break down? I didn't doubt it for a moment.

Then the rain did start; the icy drops cleansing anything they touched. The overcast sky darkened to a deep gray while the rainfall increased. Everything was soon soaked and the once dry dirt became a muddy trap for anyone who stepped upon it.

The pain in my head returned from the other day with a vengence. I winced as I fell forward into the soaked ground, the chill of the ground seeped through my fur. I stared at my hand miserably as I lay there.

For 45 minutes I lie there until Knuckles came trudging through the squishy ground to get me. The others knew how I behaved during storms, so they had no doubt been searching for me. "Damn..." he murmured as he sat me up and looked at me closely, "this is getting worse."

Tossing me over his shoulder, Knuckles navigated the tricky ground and took me home where everyone was waiting except her. Another sob escaped my lips as Knuckles gently put me down on the couch where Tails began drying my quills. They were trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening. I caught things here and there like suicide, depression and medicine but other than that I have no idea.

They spent an hour drying me off and warming me up, trying to ensure I didn't get sick. I wanted to though, maybe I would get so sick I'd die and be able to see her again. Tears had been dripping down my cheeks ever since I had been brought back to the house. _Our_ house. God how the memories killed me.

Tails was sitting in front of me and just looking at me like he was trying to figure out a complex problem. Maybe that's all I was to them now, a huge and complex problem. I hung my head in shame, there was no doubt in my mind that is what I had become.

I jumped when I felt a hand lay on my shoulder, the warmth seeping into my chilled skin. Looking back up, I saw Tails smiling at me sympathetically.

I shook my head at him and saw his smile falter only slightly. I knew he was just trying to help my mood but I couldn't help but feel the want to point it out to him that I had been in this mood for about 6 or 8 months. Looking around the room I found that my memories were being reenacted right in front of my eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes and took Tails's small hand in my own, a small comfort to me.

Tails seemed to understand when he noticed my eyes darting around like I was seeing things. "It's ok Sonic," he said comfortingly, "you won't be alone anymore, we'll help you through this. We'll get you past the bad and have you looking toward the good again; I'm sorry it took us so long to intervene."

My eyes widened and I simply stared at him in shock, they wanted to help me? Glancing around the room I saw everyone smiling at me with determination in their eyes. I secretly wished she could be there too.

Then, like magic, I saw her. She was standing in the corner smiling gently at me, her beautiful eyes still shining brightly even as an apparition. She put her finger to her lips, and her smile widened slightly. She giggled and walked through Silver and stood where the table was, her legs going right through it. Leaning down to my face, she brought me into a kiss. "I don't want to be forgotten completely but," she paused, "I don't want this to go on either..." A sad look flashed in her eyes for a moment but was gone just as soon as it had come. "The memories grieve you but if you push past them and remember the good, then you become stronger." She smiled brightly at me, "Live for me Sonic, don't give up."

She disappeared only to reappear back in the corner. Again she placed a finger to her lips and smiled and then she slowly backed deeper in the corner, her transparent body fading away completely.

My eyes stayed looking at the corner, wanting her to appear again. It had only been about 7 months at most, but the want of seeing her beautiful face everyday had not faded. She had come back to me though, she had come from her afterlife dwelling to come see me and lift my spirits. She hadn't forgotten me just as I had not forgotten her.

Suddenly I felt a surge of something in me that I hadn't felt for far too long, and I realized it was happiness. It was warm and I felt it tingling in my fingertips, so different compared to what I had been feeling. Looking back in the corner again I saw her appear just long enough for her nod and to wink; then she was gone. I knew this time she wouldn't return but the thought didn't make me unhappy but rather glad, she was where she was supposed to be and I would meet her soon enough.

I met Tails's gaze and grabbed his hand, studying it. "So dawn goes down to day.. Nothing gold can stay," I said quietly, just loud enough for Tails to hear.

He looked at me with a puzzled look and I did something I hadn't done in months, I let a tiny smile appear.

They all gaped at me like I had grown another head but I met their stares with that smile. I looked in corner where I had seen her and my smile grew._ I remember now. I won't forget again..._ Looking around at everyone, I smirked and put my hand in the middle of the circle that had formed. I was done moping and feeling depressed, I was ready for things to turn around and change. Returning my smirk, they all put their hands in as well.

We all lifted our hands up slowly and balled them into fists. Once at the top, we raised our hands as high as they could go and then lowered them back to our sides in a smooth, slow motion. It was one of the things we did one time oh so long ago and it just stuck with us.

Knuckles sighed and we all looked to him, "So we got a part of you back but," he looked me in the eyes, "we still have to damn sure nothing like this happens again to anybody. I have no idea about any of you but I have been stressed at hell worrying about Sonic."

The others wordlessly agreed and I felt some guilt well up inside me. "Sorry about that," I murmured. I had never meant for my emotional wreckage to affect them but it obviously had.

I could feel their sympathetic looks and shook my head, "I don't need sympathy anymore, I just need to keep moving and to keep not look back." Even I could hear the determination in my voice. _Man, I see you for an instance and suddenly I feel better about everything. You're helping me aren't you?_

_Yes..._

I heard the faint reply from somewhere and that was enough for me.

The day she died, I lost half of my heart. It still pains me to this day whenever I think about it, I have learned from it. Push past the bad and fight through it; if you do that you'll feel better about everything. It worked for me anyway. I miss my love everyday of my life and I know I'll never have someone like her again but I also know that if I do things right, I'll see her again someday. Persevere and things will turn out.

**Short and sweet. The reason he changed so suddenly is because he wanted to be his old self again but that wall of sadness prevented him from doing so. His lover removed that wall and allowed him to feel her love and happiness which brought him back. Just a thought.**

**Random and not an update on already running stories but I was in a mood and wah-la this story was born.**


End file.
